<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Send Her A Drink by PyreWrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28285947">Send Her A Drink</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PyreWrites/pseuds/PyreWrites'>PyreWrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alex (and Kara) own a bar, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Kara is there nearly every night, T rating for a bit of language and the fact it takes place in a bar, They have a decent enough food menu that the crowd isn't rowdy, not for the booze but for the "free" food she gets as a silent partner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:27:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>986</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28285947</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PyreWrites/pseuds/PyreWrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“We didn't order these. Or anything yet for that matter,” Lena said as their waitress set down a drink each in front of her and Sam.</p>
<p>“Someone sent them to you.” She said.</p>
<p>“Who?” Lena's eyes went immediately to the pretty blonde who seemed to be here every single time she and Sam came in.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>339</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Send Her A Drink</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Just send her a drink you chicken,” Alex said to her sister.</p>
<p>“I can't!” Kara whined.</p>
<p>“Why not?” Alex shot back, knowing the answer so well that she mimicked Kara as she spoke.</p>
<p>“Look at her! She is so far out of my league we aren't even playing the same sport.” Kara said and then glared at Alex and her unflattering imitation.</p>
<p>“You are such a chickenshit,” Alex said as she stepped away and headed down the bar to deal with a customer and two of the wait staff needing drinks.</p>
<p>“Am not,” Kara grumbled into her ginger ale.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We didn't order these. Or anything yet for that matter,” Lena said as their waitress set down a drink each in front of her and Sam.</p>
<p>“Someone sent them to you.” She said.</p>
<p>“Who?” Lena's eyes went immediately to the pretty blonde who seemed to be here every single time she and Sam came in. But she wasn't looking their way.</p>
<p>“I honestly don't know. The bartender gave them to me and told me to bring them over.” The waitress said. “Really wish I did though because this is right out of a romcom.”</p>
<p>“Shoot.” Lena deflated. “Could you find out if the bartender knows and could send a drink back to whoever sent these?”</p>
<p>“I'll see what I can do. And then I'll be back to take your order. Okay?” The waitress flashed a brilliant and excited smile.</p>
<p>“That would be fine,” Lena said as she picked up the menu she had memorized weeks ago.</p>
<p>“Awesome.” The waitress said before dashing off to the bar.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Report?” Alex said.</p>
<p>“I told her 'someone' sent them the drinks and her eyes went right to Kara. Then she asked if I could ask you to send a drink back to whoever sent them.” Nia said, nearly vibrating with excitement.</p>
<p>“Perfect.” Alex grinned.</p>
<p>“I know that grin.” A voice came from behind Nia and she jumped in surprise.</p>
<p>“Do you?” Alex said innocently.</p>
<p>“That is your scheming grin,” Sam said as she slipped into the space next to Nia.</p>
<p>“One would think if you know me so well you would get around to asking me out already,” Alex smirked.</p>
<p>“One would think.” Sam winked.</p>
<p>“Wait. You know too?” Nia looked at the newcomer. “Wait. You two are like, <em>a thing?</em> OMG! I am totally living in a romcom right now!”</p>
<p>“Keep it down rookie.” Alex hissed. “I'll totally fire your ass if you mess this up.”</p>
<p>“And on that note, I should get out of here. Lena thinks I'm on my way to the bathroom.” Sam said. As she turned to leave she blew a kiss to Alex. “Thanks for the drink, honey.”</p>
<p>“Oh, you bitch.” Alex grumbled.</p>
<p>“I thought you liked her?” Nia looked <em>very </em>confused.</p>
<p>“I do. And she knows it. And she knows how much I want her to actually kiss me already. And she is being an unbearable tease and getting off on it.” Alex said. “And I <em>really</em> hate how much I kinda love it.”</p>
<p>“Can the script to this movie get a rewrite? Because the audience, and by the audience, I mean me, is completely lost.”</p>
<p>“No rewrites needed kiddo. Now take these beers over to table 16.” Alex said as she started fixing drinks for a half dozen other orders. Once she finally had a moment she fixed a drink she knew Kara would drink and set it down in front of her.</p>
<p>“What's this?” Kara looked up from her ginger ale</p>
<p>“Someone sent you a drink,” Alex said trying to hide her smirk as soon as Kara turned to look at Lena.</p>
<p>When Kara turned she saw the woman was already staring at her and they both turned away as quickly as they could manage.</p>
<p>“You're messing with me. You have to be.” Kara said shrinking down into her cardigan as if it would offer her an escape from the situation.</p>
<p>“Not even a little bit,” Alex said simply.</p>
<p>Kara stole a glance in the mirror behind the bar at the raven-haired woman and found her glancing furtively over her own shoulder in Kara's direction. Kara took a deep breath, downed her ginger ale in a single gulp, picked up the drink Alex had just given her, and walked across the room.</p>
<p>“Uh, hi,” Kara said once she reached the table and stood in silence for several seconds next to the woman obviously pretending to study the menu. “I wanted to thank you for the drink.”</p>
<p>“Oh. Well. Thank <em>you</em> for the drink.” Lena said trying to keep the nerves out of her voice. She was the CEO of a Fortune 50 company who routinely dismantled some of the most powerful people in the world across a boardroom table for fucks sake. But she couldn't keep her voice steady talking to one pretty (ok<em> angelic</em> ) girl? <em>Get it together Luthor.</em></p>
<p>“What drink?” Kara was snapped out of her nervous fidgeting by the unexpected comment.</p>
<p>“The drink you sent me first?” Lena said gesturing at the glass in front of her on the table, suddenly even more nervous that she had read the entire situation wrong.</p>
<p><em>“Alex,”</em> Kara growled as she turned towards the bar.</p>
<p>Lena followed her movement and they both found Alex, Nia, and Sam all watching them intently. It took them a few seconds to realize they had been caught. Alex and Nia both scrambled back to some semblance of the appearance of working. Sam looked around for a moment but when she found no convenient escape route she simply looked back at them, shrugged, smiled, and shouted, “Quit looking at me, you idiots!”</p>
<p>When Kara turned back she found the woman in front of her blushing at least as much as she suspected she was.</p>
<p>“I think we've been set up,” Kara said.</p>
<p>“I think you're right. I'm Lena by the way. Would you like to have a seat?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>